lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 63 - Zero of the future
Continuing from Chapter 62 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJTWOsQkLXA X: Leader of a peaceful paradise? You mean my dream project? Dr. Weil: You have to learn more about it, my future leader. X: You will be my worker? Then explain why you destroyed the General!? Dr. Weil: You see, "he" told me that i need alternatives to controll him like a puppet after my escape from the prison, remember that? Zero: Yes, along with others too. Venis: It was all Hades and Masked Pope's faults. Dr. Weil: Speaking of him, he asked me that another prisoner escaped, and he needs me to aid to destroy his past foe after his "awakening" back when he was alive. Volnutt: Alive? Wait, that's sounds familiar... Arthur: Who are you anyway? You don't look like a human at all! Dr. Weil: That's because i'm a cyborg! The ancestors of the humans banished me from Earth after the upcoming war that X has yet to witness, they converted my memories into data and modified my body to become immortal. Bloom: Wait, if you give X informations like these about his future, does this create a time paradox? Dr. Weil: It would, but "he" managed to stop it, allowing my ressurection to become true. As for you Zero, you better expect to fight me in the future with a new fake body. Zero: A new body? A fake one? This is getting way out of hand! I don't know what are you talking about, but never revealed a future that i had yet to commit! Dr. Weil: Very well.... Mega Man Juno comes in Juno: Mega Man Trigger, we come at last. Volnutt: J-Juno!? Juno: That's right, Weil revived me. He is a very special kind of Carbon, and i like it. Bender: Trigger? It sound like a name i would give to my son, if i haven't one at least (shows flashbacks of his sons) Mega Man Volnutt: That's what Juno called me. He tried to wipe out the Earth with Eden, and when he came back, he has no memories of me due to a faulty error. Bruce's voice: Venis, Venis can you hear me? What happenend? Did you restored General's mind? Venis: Yes, but Weil obliterated him out of nowhere. Bruce: What!? That Weil from Hell? Venis: Yeah, and he got a servant too. Juno: You must be Venis don't you? I heard quite alot of you, saving Raccoon City from Wesker, managed to outright return the warrior Steven Star back to his old self, and fought our master Vegus twice. And i'm more than just a servant, i lived on the Main Gate of Kattelox Island for many many years. Venis: Wait, are you from the future too? Juno: Correct. And i was suprised that Trigger dosen't even remember me at the slightest. Volnutt: Do you still have that memory error? Juno: Not anymore. I have a another guest to join in... Gospel teleports in Gospel: *Roars* Jin: What is this thing? Gil: It looks a beast made out of machine. Dr. Weil: Closer than you think. He is a man-made Bug Beast that roamed around the Cyberspace for a long time. Zero: I don't remember this maverick before, did you created this? Dr. Weil: No, i found his remains and repaired him with new powers. He made me interested in checking in the Cyberspace, and make minor modifications to fit my agenda. Zero: Why you! Venis: What ever you doing, i will stop you! Dr. Weil wears an armor similar to the pieces of Ragnarok Dr. Weil: Come at me, human! Show me what you can do! ???: I'm not letting you corrupt the cyberspace! Dr. Weil: Who said that!? Wait, that voice. Zero from the future appears from a portal https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLym7j5ng2Q Future Zero: Weil!! X: Huh? Axl: Wait, a second Zero!? What's going on!? Dr. Weil: Ah, if it isn't the future one, the fake reploid. X: Fake reploid? Future Zero: I know it sounds weird X, but i'll explain it later. I finally found you Weil, after searching for you through many portals! Juno: Weil, itsn't this the other Zero you talked about? Weil: Yes. His body is just a copy of the original one, which was destroyed by him. Juno: So, we have the original, and the fake one at the same time. Hehehehe, this is going to be fun. Future Zero: Even if its fake, my soul still remains intact with me. KOS-MOS, aid me! KOS-MOS: Allright. Battle mode activated. Future Zero: X, original Zero, Axl, deal with the Bug Beast. Zero: Ok. Future Zero: You, Volnutt, deal with Juno. Volnutt: Ok, i'll try. 4 Nihilegos, 2 Buzzwoles, 6 Kartanas, and 14 Reaverbots comes im Juno: Trigger, let's see if you still have that power you had back when your memory still remained intact. Volnutt: Grr. Juno, i'll find the answer of my past once i defeated you! Gil: I never seen these monsters before. Weil: These are UB-02 Absorption and UB-04 Blade, otherwise known as Buzzwole and Kartana. Future Zero: My database says there aren't any information about them. Weil: It seems that you don't know anything about the Ultra Beasts. Jin: How did get this information about them? Answer me! Weil: You have to find out by yourself, Kazama. Jin:...Fine, is that your answer, then i must defeat you! Chapter 63 - Zero of the Future Ready, FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2y3QCsYxFQ Playable Characters *Venis *Chiara *X *Zero *Axl *Bloom *Aisha *KOS-MOS *Bender *Akira Yuki *Pai Chan *Mitsurugi *Gilgamesh *Raven (Tekken) *Spyro the Dragon *Crash Bandicoot *Jin Kazama *The Kusagari *Rushuna Tendo *Saya *Mega Man Volnutt *Arthur *Future Zero (Debut) Enemies *4 Nihilegos - 3000 HP *2 Buzzwoles - 3250 HP *6 Kartanas - 2200 HP *Dr. Weil - 10000 HP *4 Reaverbots (Horokko) - 1800 HP *4 Reaverbots (Red Horokko) - 1930 HP *6 Reaverbots (Sharukurusu) - 2300 HP *Mega Man Juno - 7400 HP *Gospel - 8200 HP *8 Boars - 1300 HP (after 12 enemies are defeated) *4 Darkstalkers - 2600 HP (after 12 enemies are defeated) *5 White Arremers - 2200 HP (after 12 enemies are defeated) *Lobo - 6300 HP (after 12 enemies are defeated) *Jafar - 6000 HP (after 12 enemies are defeated) Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters